


Crónicas de la entrenadora pokémon

by miladypain



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miladypain/pseuds/miladypain
Summary: Una semana después de cumplir 17 años, Vianca decide escaparse de casa para intentar cumplir el sueño que siempre ha tenido: ser entrenadora pokémon.





	1. La huida

**Author's Note:**

> Primero de todo tengo que decir que he escrito esto basándome en los videojuegos, no en el anime ni en el manga.
> 
> No voy a ceñirme estrictamente al canon, esta historia es la que siempre ha rondado por mi cabeza cuando jugaba a los juegos y tenía que farmear o combatir una y otra vez para ganar dinero.
> 
> No sé qué pasará conforme se desarrolle la historia, pero de momento mi intención no es centrarme en los pokémon, los combates o las estrategias. Evidentemente son una parte importante de la historia, pero quiero desarrollar más el drama "humano".
> 
> Y ya está. Si hay alguien leyendo esto: espero que te guste :)

Había llegado el día. Vianca se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana y miró por última vez el trozo de bosque que se veía desde su habitación. Ahora que por fin iba a pasar, empezó a sentir dudas. Bueno, no exactamente dudas, sino más bien nostalgia. Si todo salía bien, no vería aquel bosque ni volvería a su habitación en mucho tiempo.  
Se giró hacia la mochila que tenía preparada junto a ella, en la cama, y revisó su contenido. Manta térmica que no ocupaba mucho, pokenav, cepillo de dientes, dinero. Sí, dinero, esa era la parte más importante. Llevaba ahorrando desde el día en que le dieron su primera paga con quince años y en aquel momento tenía algo menos de 33.000₽. Iría algo justa al principio, pero Vianca había calculado todos los costes al mínimo detalle.  
La voz de su madre le llegó desde el piso inferior, diciéndole que llegaría tarde si no se daba prisa. Vianca puso los ojos en blanco. No llegaría tarde, llegaría con tiempo de sobra. Pero claro, su madre seguía pensando que iría al instituto como cada día. Saltó de la cama y se aseguró de que los libros del instituto estuvieran bien escondidos en el armario, por si a su madre se le ocurría limpiar.  
Bajó las escaleras y cuando pasó por delante de la cocina, Alma le tendió el bocadillo del recreo.  
− ¿Cómo es que hoy no vas en chándal? −le preguntó sonriendo al verla.  
“Porque hoy necesito parecer más adulta que nunca” pensó Vianca mientras se alisaba la camiseta celeste y la falda roja.  
−No sé, por cambiar −mintió encogiéndose de hombros.  
Su madre le dio un beso en la frente a modo de despedida como siempre hacía y la chica sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Aquello no estaba bien, debería decírselo al menos. Para una madre tenía que ser horrible descubrir que sus hijos se habían fugado y no volvería a verlos en una buena temporada. Pero no lo hizo. Alma se dio la vuelta y volvió a la cocina, y Vianca salió al exterior.  
Su casa estaba en las afueras de Pueblo Primavera, junto al camino que ella y los demás adolescentes debían recorrer a diario hasta Ciudad Cerezo para ir al instituto. Vianca había calculado el tiempo para salir de casa más tarde de lo normal y así no cruzarse con ninguno de sus compañeros.  
El instituto estaba a media hora a pie desde su casa pero, aunque había un autobús que llegaba en cinco minutos, Vianca prefería ir a pie por el sendero de la Ruta 29. Le gustaba aquel rato diario a solas con la naturaleza y los pokémon. Aquel había sido su único contacto con ellos durante años, pero eso iba a cambiar. Ese día comenzaría su camino como entrenadora pokémon.  
Al llegar a Ciudad Cerezo, no recorrió las calles que la llevaban al instituto, sino que se encaminó hacia el puerto. Sacó un sombrero blanco de la mochila y se lo puso apartándose el pelo castaño de la cara. Había probado muchos peinados en casa, y sin duda aquel era uno de los que la hacía parecer más adulta. Esperó su turno en la cola de la taquilla y compró un billete hacia Kanto.  
Miró el reloj: eran las 9:00 y el barco no zarparía hasta las 12:00, así que se alejó del muelle y caminó hasta la playa más cercana, donde se sentó en la arena a esperar. Varios krabby chapoteaban en la orilla, y a lo lejos distinguió un tentacool en el agua. Jugueteó con el pasaje que acababa de comprar dándole vueltas en la mano una y otra vez.  
Ya estaba hecho, había dado el primer paso. Aunque todavía podía dar marcha atrás… giró la cabeza y contempló la ciudad. Conocía Ciudad Cerezo igual de bien que su pueblo. Allí estaba su instituto, el cine al que iba con sus compañeros, su pizzería favorita, la piscina donde practicaba natación de pequeña… Y ningún gimnasio pokémon.  
No, no podía dar marcha atrás. Aquella no era la vida que Vianca quería. Ella siempre había querido ser entrenadora, como su padre. Pero en Johto no estaba permitido entrar en competiciones hasta tener 18 años y su madre le había prohibido terminantemente capturar ningún pokémon hasta tener esa edad con la excusa de centrarse en estudiar. Por eso tenía que empezar en Kanto, donde la edad mínima para competir en gimnasios era 17 años.  
Vianca odiaba esa absurda regla de Alma. Una vez incluso la rompió y capturó un pidgey, pero su madre la descubrió y la hizo liberarlo. Frunció el ceño al recordarlo. No era justo, ella siempre había sacado buenas notas, respetaba sus horarios, hacía sus tareas domésticas… Y a pesar de todo, nunca había combatido ni siquiera contra un pokémon salvaje.  
Conocía bien la teoría, eso sí. En su tiempo libre había estudiado la tabla de tipos, los movimientos oficiales de los combates, las habilidades, las características de cada pokémon… Lo sabía todo menos lo más importante: si valdría para aquello con lo que había soñado siempre.  
“Tengo que valer, tengo que hacerlo. Sólo necesito un poco de práctica y experiencia”.  
Revisó su cartera. Después de comprar el billete le quedaban 25.000₽. Quitando que 20.000₽ ya estaban reservados para la inscripción en el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, le quedaban 5.000 ₽ para comprar pokéballs, pociones y suministros. Eso la dejaba sin posibilidad de hacer noche en ningún sitio y con un solo intento de vencer al líder. Si perdía estaría sola y sin dinero en una ciudad desconocida al otro lado del mar, y probablemente su madre fuera a buscarla para matarla en persona.  
Claro que, si ganaba, no sólo obtendría una medalla sino también un premio en metálico de 30.000₽, lo que le permitiría poder viajar a la siguiente ciudad, y luego a la siguiente… Se quedó un rato bastante largo fantaseando con el viaje. Su viaje. El viaje que siempre había soñado hacer.  
La alarma del pokénav empezó a sonar informando de que faltaban treinta minutos para las 12:00. Vianca se puso en pie de un salto. Cambió las correas de su mochila para convertirla en una bandolera y así no parecer lo que era: una estudiante de instituto.  
Volvió hasta el muelle y pasó por el control de especies sin problemas ya que no tenía pokémon. Según las leyes del Alto Mando, sólo los entrenadores federados podían mover pokémon entre regiones. Vianca no había comprado ni siquiera pokéballs por si se las confiscaban.  
Antes de subir a la pasarela que llevaba hasta la cubierta, se giró de nuevo para echar un último vistazo a su hogar. ¿Y si todo aquello era un error? ¿Era un plan absurdo e infantil sin pies ni cabeza? Aún estaba a tiempo de rectificar, dar media vuelta y…  
“No” sacudió la cabeza. “Claro que es un error. Pero esa no es la vida que quiero”. Dirigió la vista al frente y subió al barco. Caminó hasta el asiento que tenía asignado, afortunadamente borda en lugar de pasillo.  
Vianca se sentó y fijó la vista en el horizonte que tenía ante ella, rumbo a Kanto. No volvió a mirar atrás.  



	2. Red y Blue

Vianca salió de la tienda de Ciudad Verde con menos dinero y muchas más dudas. Se había aprovisionado bien de pokéballs y pociones, y ahora caminaba de vuelta a la Ruta 1 en busca de un pidgey.  
“Puedes hacerlo” se decía a sí misma. “Ya lo has hecho antes, esta es la parte fácil. Sólo necesitas encontrar un pokémon con el que conectes y todo irá bien, tranquila”.  
Había llegado hacía menos de una hora a Kanto, casi para almorzar, pero no había parado para comer. No podía perder el tiempo, tenía que conseguir un pokémon, entrenarlo y desafiar al líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde. Dejó atrás las afueras de la ciudad y recorrió de vuelta el camino que había hecho esa mañana, fijándose atentamente en la hierba alta por si aparecía algún pokémon.  
Había barajado la opción de pasar la noche en la sala de espera del centro pokémon si era necesario, pero prefería ganar la medalla ese día para alojarse en un hotel y descansar en condiciones.  
Ganar ese día. La parte positiva de haberse escapado y estar allí, lejos de casa y completamente sola, es que no había nadie a quien pudiera contarle su estúpido plan. “No lo lograrás” decía la parte más analítica de su mente. “Nunca has luchado en un combate, y quieres enfrentarte directamente a uno de los mejores profesionales de la región. Eres una cría tonta, inexperta, y…”  
Un pidgey salvaje apareció entre la hierba y, de pronto, ninguno de sus pensamientos anteriores importó. Era el momento, ahora o nunca.

  
Veinte minutos después, salió sonriendo del centro pokémon mirando la pokéball con su nuevo pokémon. Dejó salir a su nuevo pidgey y el pokémon revoloteó a su alrededor. Vianca le sonrió y le acarició el plumaje.  
−Espero que seamos buenos amigos −le dijo−. Debería ponerte un mote, ¿no?  
El pidgey pio, conforme. A Vianca siempre le había maravillado eso. Los pokémon no eran como los animales que se movían por instintos, sino seres racionales que entendían el lenguaje humano aunque no pudieran hablarlo.  
Consultó el mapa de la ciudad que acababa de descargar en el pokénav y se dirigió hacia el gimnasio. No estaba lejos, apenas tardó diez minutos a paso ligero, pero cuando llegó se encontró con un escenario que no había contemplado en ninguno de sus planes: el gimnasio estaba cerrado.  
Vianca se acercó hasta la puerta buscando algún horario o papel informativo. No pensaba inscribirse todavía, su idea era acercarse, echar un vistazo al estilo de combate de los entrenadores y entrenar en la Ruta 1 hasta las últimas horas, momento en que volvería a desafiar al líder.  
Había planeado eso con la esperanza de que sería más fácil derrotarlo cuando estuviera cansado. Por eso también había capturado un pidgey. Aunque no había encontrado mucha información sobre su líder, sabía que el gimnasio de Ciudad Verde estaba especializado en pokémon de tipo tierra. Un pokémon de tipo volador como su pidgey sería inmune a gran parte de sus ataques, por lo que sólo debía entrenarlo para mejorar su velocidad y ataque.  
No encontró nada que indicase cuando volvería a abrir el gimnasio. Dio un largo suspiro y miró al pidgey, que ladeó la cabeza y graznó triste.  
−A ver qué hacemos ahora −le dijo Vianca.  
Miró alrededor buscando un punto de información o algún viandante cuando reparó en que el parque frente al gimnasio había dos chicos sentados en un banco. Parecían de su edad y estaban charlando entre sí. Alrededor de ambos deambulaban dos pokémon rarísimos que estaban en peligro de extinción y no solían encontrarse en la naturaleza: un charmander y un squirtle. Vianca sonrió: aquellos dos debían ser entrenadores por fuerza.  
Se acercó a ellos y cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca oyó cómo se lanzaban pullas mutuamente. Uno de ellos vestía una chaqueta roja, gorra del mismo color y vaqueros. El otro, con camiseta negra y pantalones morados, tenía un aspecto más casual y desenfadado.  
−Perdonad −los interrumpió Vianca, y ambos giraron la cabeza para mirarla−, parecéis entrenadores y me estaba preguntando… ¿sabéis por qué el gimnasio está cerrado?  
El chico sin gorra bufó e hizo una mueca de disgusto.  
− ¿Por qué crees que estamos aquí esperando? −respondió con bordería−. Eso mismo nos gustaría saber a nosotros.  
−Disculpa a este cascarrabias −dijo el otro chico−, pero es que llevamos aquí desde antes de comer y se desespera con facilidad.  
Le dirigió una sonrisa tan sincera que Vianca se sorprendió a sí misma sonriéndole de vuelta.  
−Nadie dice “cascarrabias” −replicó el borde−, pareces mi abuelo hablando.  
−Pues no seas tan cascarrabias, cascarrabias −contestó Vianca.  
El chico de la gorra se echó a reír mientras su amigo fruncía aún más el ceño.  
− ¿Quieres esperar aquí con nosotros? Si somos más, nos aburriremos menos.  
Vianca aceptó su ofrecimiento y le hicieron un sitio en el banco.  
−Me llamo Red, por cierto −dijo el chico de la gorra−. Y el cascarrabias es Blue.  
Red le extendió una mano mientras que Blue sacudía la cabeza a modo de saludo.  
−Yo soy… −entró en pánico momentáneamente. No podía decirles su verdadero nombre, eso sería dejar pistas por si su madre la buscaba−…Blanca −contestó finalmente estrechando su mano.  
“Vaya, qué original” pensó irónicamente. Pero menos era nada. Red y Blue siguieron conversando entre ellos mientras Blanca sacaba el bocadillo que su madre le había preparado para el recreo y comía. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambrienta que estaba. Su pidgey al principio se había mostrado tímido con los otros dos pokémon, pero ahora jugaban los tres en el césped.  
Terminó de comer y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. ¿Cuándo iba a abrir el gimnasio? Estaba desperdiciando un tiempo muy valioso de entrenamiento. Mientras pensaba eso, vio como un grupo de adolescentes de diferentes edades pasaba frente a ellos con mochilas.  
−Qué horror −comentó Blanca−. Menos mal que en mi instituto no teníamos clases por la tarde.  
−No van al instituto, van a la academia pokémon −contestó Blue en un tono que la hizo sentirse insultada−. No eres de por aquí, ¿eh?  
Antes de que Blanca pudiera responderle, el chaval más joven del grupo se les quedó mirando y les habló:  
− ¿Habéis venido al gimnasio?  
Red le contestó afirmativamente y el resto de adolescentes se rieron.  
−Pues vaya entrenadores −dijo el crío−. Todo el mundo sabe que este gimnasio lleva meses cerrado.  
El grupo se alejó burlándose de ellos tres y Blanca miró a los otros dos chicos. Tenían la misma cara de sorpresa que debía tener ella en ese momento.  
− ¿¡Cómo que cerrado!? −exclamó Blue poniéndose en pie de un salto.  
−No puede estar cerrado −dijo Blanca imitándolo−. Los gimnasios no pueden cerrar, lo dice la ley. No, no, debe ser un error…  
−Oye, calmaos los dos −terció Red con voz tranquila−. Si este gimnasio está cerrado, podemos ir a otro mañana. Ciudad Plateada apenas está a dos horas en bus de aquí.  
−Idiota, ¿qué va a decir mi abuelo cuando volvamos a casa y le digamos que nos ha llevado todo el día descubrir que el gimnasio estaba cerrado? −le espetó Blue−. Además no hemos capturado ningún pokémon, creerá que hemos estado haciendo el vago todo el día.  
−Bueno, eso es lo que hemos hecho…  
Blanca dejó de escucharlos mientras sentía como una garra le oprimía el pecho desde dentro y le impedía respirar bien. El gimnasio estaba cerrado. Llevaba meses sin abrir, y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que volviera a hacerlo. El más próximo era el de Ciudad Plateada, y no tenía dinero para el autobús, para alojarse, para comida… “Ese gimnasio es de tipo roca” recordó de pronto. Miró al pidgey con un ataque de pánico. “En caso de que pudiera llegar al gimnasio, el único pokémon que he capturado es tipo volador”.  
− ¿…estás bien? −le llegó la voz de Red como si le estuviera hablando a través de una puerta cerrada.  
Blanca desechó todos sus pensamientos con esfuerzo y vio que los dos chicos la miraban preocupados.  
−Yo… esto… sí −consiguió contestar−. No os preocupéis, es sólo que no esperaba que el gimnasio estuviera cerrado y ahora tengo que cambiar todos mis planes −sacudió la cabeza e hizo que el pidgey volviera a su pokéball−. En fin, ha sido un placer conoceros pero ahora tengo que irme.  
Les dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar rápido alejándose de ellos. Necesitaba pensar. ¿Qué alternativas tenía? Lo primero era lo primero: administrar el dinero. Y necesitaba un sitio donde pasar la noche.  
−Oye, ¡espera! −la llamó la voz de Red a su espalda.  
Él y Blue la alcanzaron y se pusieron cada uno a un lado.  
−Joder, cómo te cunde andar −dijo Blue respirando fuerte.  
−No creo que debas quedarte sola ahora mismo −dijo Red con preocupación−. No pareces estar bien.  
−Es verdad, antes se te ha puesto la misma cara que si te hubieran condenado a muerte −añadió Blue.  
−No nos cuentes lo que te pasa si no quieres, ¿pero viajas con alguien más? Te acompañaremos para que no estés sola.  
Blanca se planteó mentir para que la dejaran en paz, pero Red parecía sinceramente preocupado, así que negó con la cabeza.  
−No pasa nada −dijo el chico−, te acompañaremos al hostal o albergue donde te quedes y…  
La chica se detuvo tan bruscamente que Red y Blue tardaron unos segundos en imitarla, adelantándose unos pasos. Se agarró el brazo izquierdo con la mano derecha, apretando hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Tenía la vista clavada en el suelo porque temía que si levantaba la cabeza no pudiera contener las lágrimas.  
¿Qué iba a hacer? Estaba sola, sin dinero, en una región que no conocía, una ciudad que no conocía y dos desconocidos. Red y Blue no parecían malas personas, pero… Algo se agitó en su cinturón. Blanca vio cómo la pokéball del pidgey se agitaba y la tocó.  
No pudo explicarlo, pero sintió lo que el pokémon sentía a través de aquel contacto. Nunca había leído nada parecido mientras investigaba… ¿acaso era ese el vínculo pokémon−entrenador del que todos los entrenadores hablaban?  
Se concentró un poco y comprendió lo que el pidgey quería decirle. No estaba sola. Dejó caer el brazo, apretó el puño y levantó la cabeza, mirando de frente a Red y Blue.  
−No me alojo en ningún sitio de la ciudad −declaró desafiante.

  
−A ver si lo he entendido −dijo Blue poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza−. Te has fugado esta mañana de tu casa, en Johto, siendo menor de edad y con el dinero justo para el barco, unas pokéball y la inscripción del gimnasio. ¿Eres tonta?  
El sol se había puesto hacía rato y los tres caminaban de vuelta a Pueblo Paleta por la ruta 1. Pasaron bajo una de las farolas que había cada veinte metros.  
−Tengo 17 años −protestó Blanca ignorando su insulto−. Aquí en Kanto es legal competir con esa edad.  
− ¡Tu edad es el menor de los problemas! −exclamó Blue−. ¿Cuál era tu plan? ¿Qué habrías hecho al ver el gimnasio cerrado si no nos hubieras conocido?  
− ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Eso es mi problema.  
−Es también mi problema desde que vas a pasar la noche en mi casa −miró a Red, que caminaba sonriendo sin decir nada−. Explícame otra vez por qué, si ha sido idea tuya, se tiene que quedar conmigo.  
−Venga, Blue −contestó Red−. Tu casa está sola porque tu madre y tu hermana están de viaje estos días. La mía haría preguntas y no podemos dejarla en la calle −le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Blanca y ella le sonrió agradecida.  
Blue extendió los brazos a los lados para estirar y dijo:  
−Bah, los dos estáis loc… ¡Red, un hoothoot!   
Éste se puso muy serio de pronto, soltó a Blanca y corrió hacia la hierba con Blue mientras hacía salir a charmander de su pokéball. La chica se cruzó de brazos mientras los miraba luchar y capturar al hoothoot. Después Red sacó un extraño aparato electrónico, parecido al pokénav pero más grande. Blue acercó la pokéball con el recién capturado pokémon al objeto y éste dio una serie de pitidos.  
Blanca se acercó a ellos con curiosidad y cuando estaba a pocos metros, Blue sacó al hoothoot de la pokéball y le dijo que era libre.  
−Bueno, al menos hemos capturado a todos los que era posible en esta ruta en una de las dos −dijo Blue.  
Red frunció el ceño al oírlo sin dejar de mirar el aparato.  
−Emm… ¿qué hacéis? −preguntó Blanca.  
Los dos se giraron hacia ella, como recordando que estaba ahí.  
−Pues… −dijo Blue.  
−Esto… −dijo Red.  
− ¿Qué es ese aparato? −insistió ella acercándose para verlo.  
Red pareció dudar un momento, pero finalmente se lo enseñó.  
−Es un invento del abuelo de Blue −le explicó mientras Blanca veía cómo en la pantalla salía información detallada sobre el hoothoot−. Recoge la información de un pokémon recién capturado cuando lo metes en una pokéball y la registra en la base de datos. Se llama pokédex.  
−En realidad se llama indexador pokémon −corrigió Blue−. Pero Red no sabe decir “indexador”, así que la llamamos pokédex.  
−Es fascinante −se maravilló Blanca sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.  
−Es un fastidio −dijo Blue−. Mi abuelo nos ha encargado recoger datos de todos los pokémon existentes en Kanto −se sacó su propia pokédex del bolsillo para mostrársela.  
− ¿Por eso estáis de viaje? ¿Queréis capturar a todos los pokémon de la región?  
−Algo así −contestó Blue.  
−No exactamente −dijo Red al mismo tiempo.  
Blue lo miró con fastidio y regresó al sendero iluminado.  
−Vamos −les dijo a Blanca y al otro chico−. No quiero llegar demasiado tarde a casa, bastante bronca nos va a caer ya.  
Red y ella lo siguieron, pero Blue caminaba unos pasos por delante sin detenerse a por ellos.  
−El profesor Oak, el abuelo de Blue, nos ha contratado como becarios a los dos −le explicó Red−. Nos paga un pequeño sueldo a ambos a cambio de que completemos ambas pokédex.  
− ¿Quieres decir que os está pagando por viajar por Kanto y que vuestro trabajo consiste en capturar pokémon? −preguntó Blanca sin poder disimular su envidia.  
Blue resopló delante de ellos y dijo entre dientes algo que sonó como “ese viejo chantajista”.  
−Blue y yo siempre hemos querido ser entrenadores −siguió diciendo Red−. Pero a nuestras madres no les gusta esa decisión, por ellas ya llevaríamos un año en la universidad.  
“Vaya, de qué me suena esa historia” pensó la chica con amargura.  
−Cuando cumplimos dieciocho nos negamos a seguir estudiando, así que ambas se confabularon con el profesor Oak para que nos ofreciera este trabajo. Piensan que si tenemos que estar capturando pokémon sin parar, no nos quedará tiempo para entrenar.  
− ¿Has terminado ya de contarle nuestra vida a la prófuga? −preguntó Blue girando la cabeza.  
−Vaya −dijo Blanca con admiración−. Así que estáis de viaje por trabajo capturando pokémon.  
−No −Blue se detuvo y se giró a mirarlos hasta que lo alcanzaron−. Estamos de viaje para convertirnos en entrenadores pokémon, y mientras tenemos que capturar pokémon para que mi abuelo no nos cierre el grifo.  
−Hoy era nuestro primer día y pensábamos retar al líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Verde, y con el dinero que ganásemos tener un poco de margen para seguir entrenando. Oak nos ha dicho que el dinero nos llegará en función de los pokémon que capturemos.  
−Viejo avaro −masculló Blue−. Al menos hemos capturado a todos los pokémon de la ruta 1 en una de las dos pokédex.  
− ¿Por qué no habéis registrado al hoothoot en ambas pokédex? −preguntó Blanca.  
−Oak ya ha pensado en eso −respondió Red−. Los datos de un pokémon sólo pueden registrarse una vez. Quiere que capturemos ejemplares distintos, por eso de la muestra de población…  
−Viejo fastidioso.  
−Espera un momento… −dijo Blanca pensativa ignorando a Blue−. ¡Eso quiere decir que los tres hemos empezado nuestra aventura como entrenadores el mismo día! −exclamó entusiasmada.   
Red alzó la mano para chocar los cinco y ella le correspondió con una sonrisa.  
−Eso quiere decir que los tres hemos fracasado en nuestro primer día −añadió Blue.  
Red y ella lo ignoraron y comenzaron a hablar de los distintos líderes de gimnasios. Blanca se sentía un poco inferior al lado de Red, quien sí llevaba toda la vida entrenando con Blue, pero él en todo momento la trató como si ella fuera otra entrenadora de pleno derecho.  
−Bueno, ya estamos aquí −dijo Blue deteniéndose al cabo de un rato.  
Blanca vio que estaban a las afueras de un pueblo pequeño, por el tamaño parecía como Pueblo Primavera, su hogar. Los dos chicos miraban a un gran edificio de dos plantas iluminado con muchos focos.  
−Ese es el laboratorio de Oak −explicó Red.  
Blue se giró hacia ella y se acercó mucho a su rostro.  
−Red y yo tenemos que entrar para hablar con mi abuelo −le dijo sin pestañear−. Tú, mientras, quédate aquí sin que nadie te vea. Y si por lo que sea alguien te pregunta, no nos conoces. ¿Está claro?  
Blanca se llevó la mano a la frente como si aceptara la orden de un militar. Blue frunció más el ceño, pero no dijo nada más y empezó a alejarse hacia el laboratorio. Red se despidió con una sonrisa y lo siguió.  
La joven se quedó sola por primera vez en todo el día. Había oscurecido totalmente y estuvo a punto de tener un ataque de pánico. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aquello era peligroso, no conocía el lugar, estaba sola y… la pokéball volvió a agitarse en su cintura. No, no estaba sola.  
Dejó salir al pidgey y jugó con él mientras esperaba a los chicos. Había algunos pokémon salvajes cerca, pero no se acercaron a ella.  
−Debería ponerte un nombre, ¿no te parece? −musitó mientras le peinaba las plumas con cariño.  
El pidgey pio en conformidad y Blanca sonrió.  
−Como no sé si eres chico o chica, había pensado… −el pokémon empezó a piar entusiasmado en la segunda palabra−. Vale, vale, lo pillo, eres una chica, como yo. Igualmente había pensado un nombre que valiese para chico o chica. ¿Qué te parece Alitas? Sé que es muy obvio pero…  
El pidgey despegó del suelo y empezó a volar alrededor de ella con muestras de evidente felicidad. Blanca se contagió y empezó a reír también.  
−Decidido entonces, Alitas.  
Como Red y Blue tardaban en volver, Blanca se acercó a la hierba donde estaban los pokémon salvajes e hizo que Alitas entrenara con ellos un rato. Justo acababa de aprender un movimiento que Blanca identificó como Ataque Rápido cuando un chiflido lejano la avisó de que los chicos habían vuelto. Alitas entró en su pokéball y Blanca fue donde ellos.  
Los tres caminaron un par de minutos por las desiertas calles de Pueblo Paleta hasta llegar a una casa con las luces apagadas.  
−Esta es vuestra parada −le dijo Red y al momento señaló la siguiente casa, que sí tenía las luces encendidas−. Y esa es la mía.  
Blue le ignoró mientras sacaba las llaves del bolsillo.  
−Escuchadme los dos −susurró Red poniéndose serio y acercándose a ellos.  
Blanca se inclinó hacia él y Blue siguió ignorándolo.  
−Cuando termine de cenar, saldré a escondidas y vendré a hablar con vosotros −Blue esa vez sí que se giró a mirarlo enarcando una ceja−. He tenido una idea que podría resolvernos la vida a los tres −añadió sonriendo enigmáticamente.  



End file.
